Maggie Vera
Margarita Emilia "Maggie" Vera is the youngest of the Charmed Ones. She is the younger sister of Macy and the younger half-sister to Mel. She is the ex-girlfriend of Brian and is currently dating Parker. Maggie is a member of the Vera Family and a Charmed One. History Early Life Maggie was born to Marisol Vera and Dexter Vaughn, but was lead to believe that her half-sister's father, Ray, was her biological father instead. She was born seven years after Mel and ten years after Macy. Some time after her birth, her mother would go on to bind her powers, allowing her to live a normal life just like her sisters. When she was five years old, Ray walked out on Marisol just after Maggie's birthday and has barely been in contact with her or Mel since. In high school, Maggie dated a boy named Brian, but at some point, Maggie broke up with him due to her not being able to see a future with him. Around this time, she would enroll at Hilltowne University and would rush the sorority, Kappa Tau Kappa. 'Throughout the Series' |-|Season 1= ''Pilot Three months after her mother's death, Maggie and Mel had a fall out over Mel blaming Maggie for their mom's death. She later learns of Macy's existence. Then learning she has powers, and eventually learning about her destiny from their Whitelighter, Harry. After defeating their first demon, the two mend their relationship and welcome Macy into the family. Let This Mother Out Maggie is still struggling to control her powers. It becomes worse when she joins Lucy and her Kappa Tau Kappa sisters to visit Angela Wu who is in a coma in the hospital. When they hold hands, she can't help but hear all of the girls' thoughts. It gets worse when she touches Angela Wu's hand and hears her screaming out. Maggie freaks out and leaves. She tries to make out with her ex-boyfriend, Brian but all she can hear is what Brian is thinking about. Back at home, Maggie has to deal with being the mediator between her elder sisters since Macy and Mel can't agree on whether to trust Harry or the spirit communicating to them through the ouija board. She ends up siding with Mel and helps her release the spirit, hoping that it is their mother. However, as soon as she hugs the spirit, Maggie's instincts tell her that the spirit is not really their mother. But with Macy now on Mel's side, Maggie gets overruled. So, she helps her sisters get the Prism of Souls for the spirit. It turns out, Maggie's instincts were right. The spirit turns out to be an Imposter Demon impersonating their mother in order to trick the sisters into giving her their powers. On realizing that they need a mirror to vanquish the demon, Maggie thinks on her feet and uses her phone as a mirror, vanquishing the demon. After that, Harry helps Maggie realize that the best way to control her powers is by listening to her own instincts and not what everyone else is telling her. She uses that courage to finally break up with Brian for good. Sweet Tooth Maggie has an encounter with a rude costumer and is saved by Parker, a student at Hilltowne University that she feels attracted to. Shortly after she runs into Lucy who wants proof that Maggie is still interested in being part of the sorority and agrees to throw a Halloween Party at her house. When she arrived home she did not have any good decorations and decided to use magic in order to decorate the house. Her sisters and Harry arrived home only to find that Maggie is throwing a halloween party, her sisters are against it but Maggie tells them that is a plan to find out who is the Harbinger of Hell. Later at the party The Charmed Ones discover that the Harbinger is at the party and decide to lure it into the woods in order to bind it by using Macy's vigin blood, however the personal gain consequences of Maggie's glamours cause the binding spell to fail and Mel uses a spell to stun the Harbinger. Maggie understands that she can not use magic for personal gain and that she needs to pay more attention to her Charmed duties. In the end she runs into Parker again and learns that he is dating Lucy which caused her to be disappointed. Exorcise Your Demons Days later, she encounters Parker while in her World Literature class. Parker agrees to be Maggie's tutor when the latter reveals she is behind on her classes. '''TBA' ''Other Women '''TBA' ''Kappa Spirit '''TBA' ''Out of Scythe '''TBA' ''Bug a Boo '''TBA' ''Jingle Hell '''TBA' ''Keep Calm and Harry On '''TBA' ''Witch Perfect '''TBA' ''You're Dead to Me '''TBA' ''Manic Pixie Nightmare '''TBA' |-|Season 2= TBA Personality Maggie is described as bubbly, kind-hearted and extroverted. Physical Appearance Maggie is a young woman of Latina and Black American descent between in her late teens and early twenties. She has shoulder length brown hair and matching eyes. Powers and Abilities If you want to see the development of Maggie's powers throughout the series, go to this page: Maggie Vera/Power Development. Powers Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to change and control events through the use of incantations. *'Potion Making:' The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *'Divination:' The power to gain insight through the use of arcane tools. Active Powers *'Telepathy:' The ability to hear people's thoughts. Maggie's ability is tactile, which requires her to touch the being whose mind she wishes to read . According to Harry this power reflects Maggie's sensibility but also her possible insecurities. **'Telepathic Projection:' The ability to project thoughts into another beings mind. Later as Maggie's power develops, she can also send her own thoughts to beings she is in contact with and influence them, as seen as when she projects her thoughts into Macy's mind to not hurt and kill Cyd, and to allow Parker and Harry to resist the effects of Chloe's Pixie Dust. **'Empathy:' The ability to sense beings emotions. Maggie’s ability is tactile, which requires her to touch the being whose emotion she wants to sense. ''Passive Powers'' *'Power of Three:' The collective power of Maggie and her sisters which enhances their powers. *'Immunity:' The capability to be immune to certain magical abilities. Maggie has proven to be immune to Sirens' songs and to Pixie Dust. Abilities * Singing: Maggie has a love for singing and even has dreams of her winning the Voice. Her singing is described as being able to pull audiences in which made her the perfect addition to the Maestro who wanted to turn the Hilltones into sirens. Weaknesses *'The Hurt Blocker:' This spell disrupts Maggie's powers, disabling her from reading other beings' minds. Relationships Family * Maggie and Marisol Vera: Maggie and Marisol had a close mother/daughter relationship but not as close as Marisol and Mel's (Maggie did not tell her mother everything like Mel did). * Maggie and Mel Vera: Maggie was close to Mel but the two had issues with each other when their mother passed. Maggie believed Mel blamed her for not reaching their mother in time and decided to focus her attention on rushing Kappa in order to get out of the house. The two were able to reconcile their differences after Mel assured her that she didn't blame her. * Maggie and Macy Vaughn: Maggie accepted Macy as her sister very quickly and felt an immediate bond to her. She wanted Macy to feel as a part of the family, assuring her sister that their mother must have had a good reason for letting her go. She also pushed her sister into pursuing a relationship with Galvin and asked her to be open to her about why she was scared of being intimate. Later on, Macy reveals to Maggie that they're full sisters while Mel is the real half-sister. * Dexter Vaughn: Dexter and Marisol conceived her during New Years Eve 2000. Dexter knew about Maggie being his biological daughter, but never met her. * Ray: She thought he was her biological father all her life. After Maggie's 5th birthday, Ray walked out on Marisol and the dauthers. He kept in touch with Maggie barely and wasn't able to show up for Christmas 2018. Romantic Life * Maggie and Brian: They dated in high school, but Maggie wanted to take a break, not seeing herself being with Brian long term. The two seemed to have a friends with benefits relationship for a second but Maggie had to make their breakup official after hearing Brian's thoughts and knowing he was trying to get her back. * Maggie and Parker: Maggie and Parker Caine were attracted to each other when they first met and had immediate chemistry. The two continued to flirt but Maggie had to stop when she realized that Parker was in a relationship with her friend/sorority sister, Lucy. Maggie tried to remain friendly with Parker but made the mistake of kissing him when trying to distract him from seeing a demon. Their relationship status is unknown after Maggie discovers Parker is a half-demon sent by his demon father to wreak havoc on her and her sisters' lives. Maggie decides to end things with Parker. Friends * Maggie and Harry Greenwood: TBA * Maggie and Lucy: TBA Trivia *Originally, her name was Madison but it later got changed to Maggie. *Jeffery is the second Charmed One to be cast in the series. *She is based off of Phoebe Halliwell. ** Maggie doesn't share the same power as Phoebe. Phoebe's active power was premonition while Maggie's active power is telepathy. However, Maggie and Phoebe both share the ability to sense emotions. Maggie and Phoebe also activate their abilities similarly through touch. Maggie has to touch a specific person to hear their thoughts and Phoebe has to touch an object or person to receive a vision of the future or past. ** Her counterpart, Phoebe, was excited to be a witch while Maggie was reluctant about it. ** Phoebe was a rebellious, wild child growing up before becoming a witch and Maggie grew up as a good daughter. ** Maggie is vegan while Phoebe was vegetarian. *The sisters' surname was originally Pruitt, however, it changed to Vera, alluding to the characters' Latina heritage. *She is the first to accept Macy as a sister. This is parallel to Phoebe being the first to accept Paige as a sister in the original series after Prue died. *In preschool, she had an unhealthy obsession with the green Teletubby. *She is a true millennial witch. *In Kappa Spirit, she is the first to have her full name revealed. *Maggie is currently the only sister with a known middle name. This differs from the original series where none of the original Charmed Ones had their middle names revealed. *Even though Maggie's power was officially named telepathy, she is referred to as an Empath because she can also sense emotions. *In Keep Calm and Harry On, Macy discovered that she and Maggie shared the same father. This was a new change since a showrunner had announced before the show had aired that all three sisters had different fathers. Quotes I have to trust my own feelings. I don't know why she gave you up. But I really wish she hadn't. And we're gonna help you find the answers that you need. Careful with mom's bong! "You're smart and you're sexy. You're funny and you're serious. And screw anyone who tries to put you in a box." —Maggie to Macy in [[Sweet Tooth|''Sweet Tooth'']]. Gallery |-|Season 1= Season One Vera sisters promotional.jpg Maggie Vera promotional.jpg Maggie Season1.png Maggie 1.jpg 101 006.jpg 101 001.jpg Empathy.gif Charmed 1x01 Maggie Promotional Photo.png 102 charmed photo09b.jpg |-|Season 2= Season Two TBA References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Vera Family Category:Charmed Ones Category:Hilltowne University Students Category:The Hilltones